


Smoking Time

by SuzunaOuO



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzunaOuO/pseuds/SuzunaOuO
Relationships: Doha|Decay, Doha|Sp9rk1e, Xzi|Sp9rk1e
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

金英韩在发了推特说决定等能上场以后再开直播过去没多久，他又忍不住开了直播间。

逐一翻好友列表，金东哈的ID“doha”短暂地亮了以后又黯淡了下去，金英韩本想用kakao talk问东哈哥要不要一起双排，本来字都打在聊天框他又逐个删除放下了手机，纽约州的颁布了居家禁令，金英韩有些失望地望了望窗外，前几天他和郑季孝出门大采购在回来的路上打打闹闹的场景还历历在目，今天往后他也只能一整天高强度坐在电脑前了。

从前在EM的时候金英韩习惯了自食其力， 来到巴黎永生队以后欧美队伍的高自由度生活他也习惯了下来，郑季孝会在他在厨房里待着的时候过来几次，久而久之一闻到烟的味道金英韩都不用回头就知道郑季孝过来了，他不动手帮他的忙，只是倚在那儿东瞅瞅西看看，电子烟的烟杆灯一明一灭，然后趿着拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒地走到餐桌前面坐着，等着金英韩给他端上美味佳肴。

金英韩会想起很久之前他们在EM的时候，那时候基地也不大，他们和seven还有x6挤在一个地方，他因为禁赛不能上场的那段时间，天空总是阴沉沉的，雾霾密布怎么也挤不出一点雨滴，他半夜偷溜进厨房给自己煮个火鸡面都小心翼翼偷偷摸摸的。铝合金窗户被大风吹得咯啦咯啦响，金英韩没开灯，守着厨房里燃气炉上蹦跳的蓝色火苗。

然后就是在那个黑暗狭小的空间里，郑季孝不讲道理的吻吞噬了他，给他留下深刻印象的还有他的后腰被撞得很疼，他的眼镜碰掉在地上摔坏了，导致他有段时间艰难地带着贴着胶布的框架。

金东哈曾经还拿过他那副摔坏的眼镜带在自己脸上装成他平日里夸张的样子作乐，他们一群人就那么打打闹闹滚作一团。后来他和郑季孝被宣布转入巴黎永生队的时候金东哈还非要把他那副眼镜留下做纪念，死活都不肯还给他。

打了几把之后熟悉的烟味呛进了他的鼻腔，金英韩警觉地猛地扭过头去，郑季孝正一本正经坐在他起来就没收拾过的被窝里，把一口蓝色的烟雾呼出鼻腔，一脸满不在乎地瞥了他一眼，仿佛是在跟他说：

“干什么，大惊小怪的。”

还没从直播的氛围情绪里脱离的金英韩想都没想一句西八就脱口而出，郑季孝还朝着他的摄像头挥了挥手，丝毫没有要从他的床上挪开地方的意思，能怎么办，金英韩只能用力推开窗户让味道散掉一点，省的自己一会儿真就被烟雾呛得眼泪横流真哭出来了。

“你先玩。”这是郑季孝在他戴上耳机后淡淡扔给他的一句话。

他习惯了郑季孝的味道，从EM时期到现在。

郑季孝其实那时候没有太多过问他的意见，他半夜里有时候听到他在咳嗽，还有膏药从他脖子那里撕下来时皮肉拉扯龇牙咧嘴地吸冷气的声音，半梦半醒的时候郑季孝有时候是背对着他坐在那里的，有时候他感觉到有什么东西落在他的睫毛和脸颊上。旧梦里气息很暧昧也很让人迷醉，然后还有月亮圆圆的夜，郑季孝就攥紧他的手举过他的头顶，两个人闷在被子里，厨房里水滴声在狭小的空间里被无限放大得很悠远绵长。

一切延续着——直到金东哈来了以后。

金英韩感觉自己另外一只脚被他坐在屁股底下都压得麻了，郑季孝才慢吞吞地把烟杆放到一边去，在他内心还砸吧嘴探头过去担心郑季孝别把他床头弄得脏兮兮时，郑季孝已经揽着他扑进他怀里，忽然被解放了的腿和脚还沉浸在酥麻的后劲里，微呛的味道已经随着郑季孝轻咬他嘴唇和舌尖缠绕传递进他的口腔。

郑季孝一贯这么霸道的。

被郑季孝吻着的时候金英韩的手总是不知道该往哪儿放，有时他想做个主动一点的伴侣去搂郑季孝，胳膊还没在他背上呆一秒钟就被他趁机抓住了机会掀开他的上衣，最后金英韩选择了像个可怜巴巴的兔子一样抓紧郑季孝的前衣襟，然而这种方法也没有很奏效，尽管他脱衣服的时候会被肩颈的伤扯痛，最后还是会结结实实地把自己压在他身下。今天他倒是没这么做，只是尽力吻着他，然后——手滑向了他的后腰。

有件事是金英韩一定要做的——把眼镜摘下来在床头柜上放好，郑季孝冷眼看着他被吻得满脸通红嘴唇肿起来的样子轻笑一声，金英韩的声音听上去很不满：“什么啊，这幅眼镜再压坏了，没法出去配新的好吧。”

“说起来你那副眼镜应该送给我做纪念，后来你扔了？”“嗯。”金英韩下意识地撒了谎，几乎是回答的一瞬间他的后腔郑季孝的两根手指粗暴地挤了进去，“唔…！”穴肉本能反应地缩紧艰难抵御着异物的入侵，“哥轻一点……”也不知是怎的，他今天心跳跳得格外地快，郑季孝顺势把他推倒在床上，直播虽然是关了游戏还没关，他的头是仰着对着电脑那头的，余光里他隐隐约约看见有人在私聊他，夹在显示器上面的摄像头上亮着红点电源灯，加上房间里吊灯明晃晃地照着他，他整个人都感觉莫名其妙地羞耻起来。

郑季孝把第三根手指探进去给他做扩张的时候，金英韩的嗓子里发出一声他无法控制的呜咽，他不知道郑季孝进来的时候锁没锁门，下体暴露在空气里凉凉的，郑季孝的性器已经昂扬着抵在他的小腹下方，他的舌头有意无意地沿着他胸前的凸起滑到他的肚脐，手指抽出来时金英韩的大脑思维已经基本处于熔断状态，他还很恶劣地使劲摁了一下，金英韩脱口而出的大叫声只叫出了半声，他连忙捂住嘴巴怕惊来队友。

“怕什么，你直播的时候那么鬼叫都没人来，这时候你倒怕了。”在他眼里金英韩永远是个眼睛里有星星的小孩，尽管他的身体还在因为快感抽搐，他的手还是会下意识地寻找他的手紧紧攥着，他没办法将自己抽离，在金英韩竭力遏制自己发出呻吟声时他把他的手臂搭上自己的肩，因为脱了衣服，刚贴的膏药清新的薄荷味隐隐约约在空气中散发开来。金英韩的手指摩挲过那片有些僵硬的肌肉，因为撞击他的声音变得支离破碎：

“哥…还痛不痛啊……”

他看到金英韩眼角挂着的因为兴奋而涌出的生理泪水，这让他想起以前，金英韩因为代练的事情被禁赛，被教练骂，关进卧室里反省，半夜郑季孝蹑手蹑脚进来，然后从鼓鼓囊囊的上衣口袋里拿出个温热的塑料袋，金英韩比他小半岁，总归是小孩子，哭完了也没去洗脸，挂着一脸干涸的泪痕和鼻涕和他一起吃辣炒年糕，然后金英韩还非要拉着他去训练室，给他看他铁拳源氏玩的多厉害，蓝荧荧的屏幕照耀着一张年轻又兴奋的脸，后来郑季孝才明白那就是吸引自己的光。

“不痛。”

液体最后还是如数地倾泻在他的小腹上，郑季孝真的特别小心，他不想因为这点小事金英韩追着他叭叭半天，他更愿意把更多的时间留给他躺在他怀里撒娇和亲吻。他帮金英韩清理了下体之后他只是径直在床上滚了一圈儿脑袋沾上了枕头的一边，既然他什么都没说，那郑季孝是可以理所当然地和他躺在一张床上休息了。电脑屏幕已经自动进入了屏保模式，金英韩也懒得去关，自然把游戏里的私聊忘得一干二净了。

距离一千三百多公里的达拉斯，多次私聊未果的金东哈结束了一局单排。张贵云不知道什么时候站到了他的身后，拿起他桌子上一副缠着胶布的框架眼镜怼到了自己脸上。

“哥今晚做什么吃的给我。”眼镜度数是不适合他的，张贵云看着眼前已经变形模糊的金东哈，头还有些晕。

“看看冰箱里有什么好了……再不济，我们还可以叫Jack in the box。”金东哈站起身把眼镜从张贵云的鼻尖上取下来，顺势在他的鼻尖上落下一个吻。“我不要。”张贵云冷静地拒绝，“吃快餐我会死，我要吃辣猪肉汤饭。”

“好。”金东哈心里微微叹了口气，张贵云满不在乎地嚼着嘴里的口香糖，看着他往厨房走去。

-end-


	2. Chapter 2

“在看什么呢。”

郑季孝刚才还在金英韩直播的时候向他扔各种东西——电子烟、枕头、纸巾盒、他床头各种奇怪的小东西，在金英韩和观众道别关掉obs以后神不知鬼不觉地来到他身后，他其实瞄到了金英韩关掉游戏窗口前的私聊，郑季孝轻轻噬咬着金英韩的耳垂，只有他自己猜知道自己脸色有多阴沉，“在和谁发讯息啊。”

金英韩在他凑过来的那一瞬间迅速地摁灭了手机屏幕，郑季孝心里有点欢喜又有种说不上来的感觉，金英韩的身体已经被他扳过来半边，嘛，戴着眼镜还是不好亲吻他，额头总是被冰凉的金属蹭得不舒服，好在金英韩已经很懂事地自己摘眼镜了，尽管他胳膊的动作是在把他往外推，身体还是忍不住在微微颤抖，在他们唇齿碰撞的时候慢慢顺从下来。

“我今晚不想回自己房间里去了，英韩啊。”

“唔……”男孩艰难地从他密不透风的吻里喘了口气，脸上带着点嫌恶的神色，“哥你睡觉前要刷牙哦，味道真的很重。”

有吗。郑季孝掐了下他的脸，他今天用的是新买的青柠檬口味的烟弹。

不过他一向都不care这种事的。

金英韩要准备睡觉的时候很乖，门窗关好，只开一盏微弱光亮的台灯，连枕头都摆的整整齐齐，郑季孝洗完澡回来还被柜子磕了一下腿。

“哥没事吧。”金英韩已经躺在床上了，听到郑季孝的唉哟声还是起身凑去看看他有没有碰伤，郑季孝正一条腿踩在床沿上摸着自己被撞到的小腿，他只有下身围着浴巾，两个人不约而同笑了起来，郑季孝没擦干的头发滴着水珠，从他的肩膀流淌到胸膛。

金英韩知道自己需要做什么了。

被子揉成一团被跪着的金英韩的腿压着，郑季孝的手指在他蓬松的头发间穿梭。金英韩的口腔不断分泌着唾液渐渐湿润口腔中的巨物，郑季孝缓缓开始在他口腔中探动，黑硬的毛发伴随着动作刺痒他的脸颊，慢慢郑季孝的动作带着点强迫的意味，轻微的窒息感和浓重的性味侵入他的喉咙和鼻腔。

“哥一点都不专心。”

张贵云的一只胳膊压在金东哈的胸口，他的身体几乎要全部贴上来，托着腮盯着手指还停留在手机屏幕上的金东哈，“我在和哥说话啊。”

“啊…抱歉。”金东哈刚把手机放下，张贵云一脸不高兴地抢走，按关机的速度比他在天梯换皮肤还快，张贵云把黑屏的手机重重甩到一边，本来很瘦的小脸鼓出了包子。“你刚才说什么？”

张贵云露出狡黠地一笑，从枕头底下摸出早就准备好的避孕套用牙齿撕开，“哥那么不专心，那我就自己来了。”

金英韩总算是喘了口气，呼吸到新鲜空气让喉咙中泛起的干呕感一点点消失，郑季孝算是很及时地在大脑中那根保险丝快断掉之前及时抽离金英韩的口腔，他的小男孩此刻跪在一边，他背过半个身子不直面他，用手背捂着嘴巴。郑季孝沉默着扳过他的身体，金英韩的眼角还残留着一点被激出来的生理泪水。

“我刷了牙的。”郑季孝不由金英韩分说已经吻上了他的嘴唇，“用的还是你的牙膏。”他不想自己看起来像是一个霸道不讲理的恋人，虽然金英韩对他一向都很顺从，他把金英韩揽入怀中，最终他破涕为笑，“什么啊…哥嘴巴里还有烟味。”

“……”郑季孝的动作僵了起来，虽然他是说过一辈子都不可能戒烟的人这时候他因为这句话认真了，在他思索自己是不是真的惹金英韩讨厌的时候小男孩发出一声大笑仰卧到床上，T恤皱皱巴巴滑到上半身露出肚皮，宽松的短裤似乎轻轻一拽就可以——要命的是金英韩正咬着唇眯着眼睛看着他。

金东哈从来没在张贵云脸上看到过这样的神情，平日里一起训练打比赛的时候他们坐在一起，更多的时候他给人的感觉又快又准且凶狠，私下里和他在一起时张贵云摘了眼镜，细长的眼睛露出落寞慵懒的表情，笑起来弯成小月牙，这时候他的眉头蹙在一起，嘴角微微抽动吸着气，情欲产生的潮红一点点蔓延上他的面颊——他骑乘式地跨坐在金东哈身体上，金东哈握着他没有一点赘肉的腰，骨骼的形状随着他艰难地扭动显得格外突出。就算是这样张贵云还是有空把屁股抬起来一点点，这稍微的空隙让金东哈大大地喘了口气，嗓子里发出间断干枯的喘息声，

张贵云俯下身，鼻尖贴到坐起来要亲吻他的金东哈的鼻子，离他只有一厘米。金东哈在那张因为欲望额头渗出细细密密汗珠的脸上看到了张贵云闪闪发亮的眼睛，歪着嘴露出一丝邪笑，像极了将要捕食猎物的猎豹：

“哥能不能一直看着我呢。”

郑季孝将金英韩的腿推上自己的腰，他很喜欢金英韩抱着自己，今天洗完澡他还没喷药减轻肩部的疼痛，金英韩的小手像孩子一样紧紧巴住那块皮肤，这里不像他们还在韩国的时候，床不会嘎吱嘎吱地响，房间里静谧光线又柔和，他把食指贴近金英韩微微张开的嘴唇，去感受他的温度。

“有点…苦…”听到金英韩一边被他撞击从喉咙里发出支离破碎的声音，郑季孝反而笑了出来，这是他们俩一直以来的相处方式，无论郑季孝怎样金英韩也不会真正生他的气——其实他做的事情也都在可控的范围之内。郑季孝的唇贴近金英韩闭上的眼睛，他今夜做到了极致的温柔，让他的怀抱把小男孩包裹得严严实实的，他允许他咬着他的肩留下一小排密密浅浅的牙印，一起去迎接高潮的来临。

张贵云已经歪着头沉睡过去，尽管有枕头他还是喜欢压着自己的胳膊歪头睡。金东哈为两人做完清理之后用了最轻的动作帮张贵云调整好睡姿——虽然他不确定过一会儿是否又会恢复成原样，手机搁在床头柜上，他今天晚上也不想开机了。

郑季孝惯例地开始坐在床上吞云吐雾，金英韩小声地骂了声西八光着屁股爬下床，把窗户推开让味道散去，在他爬上床的时候郑季孝趁他不备地贴上他的嘴唇，直到一口烟呛得金英韩咳嗽骂骂咧咧地推开他，“睡觉睡觉哥也赶快睡。”金英韩扯着被子滚到床到一边，郑季孝放下烟杆，摁灭了床头的台灯，心满意足地躺了下去。

-end-


End file.
